The Kingdom Keepers: Uncut and Unfiltered
by Neon Clouds
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers get their own reality TV show. But it's taken control of their lives and it seems their privacy is invaded just about 24/7.
1. Chapter 1

**5/20/13**

**Okaaaay...so! This day marks A WHOLE YEAR since I created a profile on fan fiction! It's beyond exciting for me and I decided that maybe I could celebrate a little with the people who have read and reviewed my work and been so wonderfully supportive!**

**This is hopefully going to kick off my Keepers Week! Everyday, I publish something KK! If anybody has some kind of idea in mind, I would gladly accept them. Here's my plan...**

Monday ~ Uncut and Unfiltered

Tuesday ~ Famanda one-shot

Wednesday ~ Rescued

Thursday ~ Wilby one-shot

Friday ~ The Wish I'll Regret

Saturday ~ Charbeck one-shot

Sunday ~ All Keepers one-shot

Again, if you have any requests I'm waiting for some!

**So I've had this idea for a while, but at the time I had decided I would probably be better at writing Wish, so I started that one. I had meant to publish both at the same time, but thought that would be too much to handle.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers or Disney or anything! But I would like to point out **I had this idea _before _the sixth book came out so don't think any differently! **I did tweak the chapter so that it better suited what had been incorporated into the book, but I swear this was an old project!**

**So without further delay, I present to you my THIRD multichip, The Kingdom Keepers: Uncut and Unfiltered!**

**...**

Finn's P.O.V

Another bright flash of light made the world around me spin, blinding me for a fourth time in a row. Maybe that's why Amanda was snickering just to the side of the set. The cameraman grins again, "Perfect, guys. Keep it up."

The photo-shoot hadn't taken much time; instead it was the preparation that seemed to drag the hours. Between wardrobe and makeup, a large chunk of the day went by like ten minutes, but somehow it was still enjoyable. Probably because it's like any other day of just having fun.

Twirling around in her flirty sundress seems to keep Charlene entertained and she's definitely the most natural behind the camera of the lot of us. Of course, the photographer gets a kick out of watching her pull out her own stunts, spicing up her poses with a little gymnastics.

Meanwhile, Maybeck just watched her and followed along, and soon enough, he's fully in sync with her mind-set. Their shots together must have been perfectly put together and almost appearing rehearsed. And he didn't seem to mind the red lipstick marks she got on his cheek.

"You work together well." The photographer commented, and I couldn't help but chuckle. If we hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to fend off the Overtakers the way we did. But he was right, so on the dot it was encouraging.

With her perfectly adorable and endearing attitude, Willa seemed to equally charm the crew in her own way. While Charlie's appeal was in the more lady-type sense, Willa was pulling the girly card easily, always the cute and sweet one. Girl-next-door indeed, sporting the floral skirt and white tank top, giggling when Philby lifted her onto his back in a piggy-back, something, the photographer commented, the public would die over.

And then there we all we together, final shot. It was a simple picture, with all of us in a line, side by side, our arms slung over each other's shoulders, laughing. Afterward, when we were done, we changed and left the set with Amanda and Jess.

"That went well." Amanda smirked.

"Well? It went amazing! That was so much fun." Charlene laughed excitedly, entwining her fingers with Maybeck's.

"Must be nice to know you're big superstars that are going to be on a 5-page spread in a magazine." Jess smiled sincerely, and I knew she wasn't envious because it wasn't really her type of thing either way.

"Hopefully that doesn't give reason for mockery." Willa stated, turning her head thoughtfully.

Philby shook his head and pecked her on the cheek, "You look too stunning to be teased. If anyone says anything about it, they're just jealous." This earned him a smile and a roll of the eyes, something I got much too often from Amanda.

"Hey, didn't Wayne tell us to meet up with him after the shoot?" I asked the others, just to confirm my idea.

"Oh, yeah," Maybeck muttered. "Looks like we're gonna have to swing by the parks again. Anyone really feel like disguises though?"

Everyone groaned a little, shaking their heads. It wasn't of anyone's best interest to have to produce some kind of costume just to roam around Magic Kingdom for a few measly minutes.

"Judging by how much makeup you're all wearing, I'd doubt anyone will recognize you." Jess snorted. "Boys, you're included."

It was true and somewhat humiliating to know that even we had to get some kind of cosmetic shoved onto our face to give us a 'fresh look', as the make-up artist had so bluntly put it. I think she was just irritated by Maybeck's complaining, though. But who wouldn't be with his constant whining. Sometimes, I swear…

Philby laughed, "Whatever, let's just go. I don't see anyone coming up to us with how chaotic the crowds have been lately. Disney gets a lot more visitors this time of year."

"That's true." Charlene nodded as we all climbed into my car. "But they're kicking off the Monstrous Summer soon."

"Wonder if that'll really affect anything?" Amanda quipped from the passenger seat, staring expectantly at me.

"Well, I mean it can really go either way. People don't notice us because of the crowds or we do get noticed and are chased by twice as many people as usual." I replied, trying to keep up with the conversation while still focusing on the road. A difficult task, but I could manage.

"We aren't set to crossover on Friday, right?" Willa asked, leaning forward so I could hear her over the bickering Charlene and Jess. "The whole twenty-four-hour thing, I don't think a guest appearance by the DHI's at midnight is exactly what they had in mind with the celebration."

"From what I've understood, we're not gonna cross-over. But we are expected to be there for a big part of the night." I shrugged. "Maybe that's what Wayne had in mind when he told us we had to talk."

"I'm just saying, I think you'd look pretty with just a little touch of red lipstick. It'll look a lot better on you than me with the contrast of your skin tone." Charlene told Jess, who crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Maybe one day I'll give it a try." She huffed. "But for now, let me decide whatever makeup I want to put on. Personally, I don't see the point in looking close-up-ready all the time."

"Oh, come on. It's not like they put _that much_ makeup. It's just a little cherry blush and some lipstick, maybe some mascara and eyeliner and a hint of smoky eye…Okay, you've got me. But we're so trying it one day when you guys come over my house." The blonde said, earning another harsh staring from Jess. "Or…we could do something a bit more subtly like Willa's."

"I think this is a bit too…pink for Jess." She interjected, looking at her glossy bubble-gum lips in the mirror. "You want something more retro, trust me."

"Do you guys really need to be talking about make-up all the time?" Maybeck interrupted.

"Excuse us for not always wanting to be in a conversation about football or the playoffs." Amanda said. "I'm not saying we only tolerate it. I'm a big sports fan too. But girls will be girls."

"That they will be." I muttered, receiving a punch in the arm from Amanda as I stopped at the red light.

…

"I wonder what Wayne wants to talk to us about." I said to Amanda, who sat next to me, settled in the same position we'd been for the past thirty minutes.

"Who knows what he's got planned for us." Amanda laughed, "I just hope whatever impossible, life-threatening mission he sends us on is more challenging than the ones lately. I mean, they've been so boring!"

I smirked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

She shrugged. "I guess it depends on whether you're a wimp or not." Then she raised her eyebrows at me. I gasped, mock-offended.

"That is so rude. Next time you decide to play damsel in distress, I'm not saving your sorry butt!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, cuz it's always _me _who's the damsel in distress. Please!"

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks."

Giving me a big smile she retorted, "Wanna prove it?" And I did exactly that, pecking her on the cheek then on the lips.

"Like sugar." She laughed, making my heart skip a beat. We had arrived at the old firehouse apartment long beforehand and talked out of sheer lack of something else to do. Out of boredom, the others began to fall into their own little worlds.

The others were already there, most of them probably driving together back from school. Maybeck and Charlene were sitting on the floor, talking to each other, deep in conversation. Jess, on the other hands, earphones secured, was listening to her iPod, dancing to some unknown song. Willa was sitting upside-down on the love-seat, studying a packet of papers. Philby was sitting on chair, researching something on his iPad, maybe homework, and looked to be in intense concentration.

Everyone was there except for… Wayne.

"Wayne's not here yet. Does anyone know where he might be?" I asked, looking up to address the others. It didn't come to much of a surprise that no one answered me at first. "Hello?"

"We've all noticed that he hasn't arrived yet, Finn. We searched the apartment, but he's nowhere to be found. Nothing to worry about, really. He probably just wants to make a grand entrance. You know how he is." Philby explained, not even bothering to look up from whatever he was staring so fixedly at.

"Are you sure? He sounded weird when he told us we had to talk." Amanda inquired. It kind of bugged me how none of them were really even listening to what we were saying. "Guys!"

Charlene and Maybeck rolled their eyes, turning their attention to us. Jess pulled the earphones out of her ears, not looking so content of having her dance-party of one interrupted. Willa sighed, repositioning herself so that she was sitting upright, dropping her script on the floor. Philby turned off his iPad and set it down on the coffee table before facing us.

"That's much more like." Amanda said. "Now, I repeat: Didn't Wayne seem kind of weird about the whole 'I need to talk to you' thing?"

They all mumbled "yeah" or nodded their heads. "Hm, that's-"

"Hello, children." Wayne walked through the front door. It made me nervous how he looked older than when I'd last seen him which wasn't more than a week before. Across his forehead were worry lines and he lacked his happy demeanor. In addition, he was not even bothering to force back his frown.

The other must have noticed this as well because they all sat up straight and gave him an expectant look. "Hey, Wayne." I said, cautiously. "Is there a problem?"

He sighed, shrugging. "In a sense, it would appear so."

We all listened up as he sat on one of the chairs, this seeming to take some pressure off his knees from the way he groaned.

"What is it?" Charlene asked, quizzically observing him. I prepared myself for the worst. The O.T.'s were back, stronger than ever. The O.T.K's were expanding and we weren't allowed to be alone by any means necessary for precautions. Wanda had been captured by the O.T.'s and he didn't know where they were keeping her.

He looked up and studied our faces cautiously. "The company decided they wanted to make a Kingdom Keeper reality show. I tried to talk them out of it, but of course they were all too eager about the figures that might be rolling in from this idea."

Charlene nodded, yet still had the look in her eyes, asking for more. Maybeck remained expressionless aside from a slightly arched brow. Jess tilted her head to the side and stared far off as though deep in thought. Willa bit her lip, knowing her, probably to keep herself from blurting out questions. Philby narrowed his eyes and stared at the elder quizzically, clearly wondering why he was telling us information we already knew.

"We saw them filming us on the cruise and Charlene clarified that someone had actually seen it on TV, claiming it was a scary side of our work."

Wayne nodded. "I wanted to warn you. As if the idea wasn't bad enough just taking your dangerous missions and turning them into home entertainment, they have also decided that it would 'spice it up' by incorporating your personal lives in one way or another."

For a moment, we were all silent, letting it sink in. I think we had all tried to process it as any possible code, but none of us could crack it. We just looked up and glanced at one another, hoping to find the answer from someone else.

"I don't get it." Maybeck said, wording what we were all thinking at the moment, clearly expressed by our faces.

"The Disney producers, they think it'll be better for you to be further publicized seeing as you have been such a hit so far. They're planning on creating a TV show based on you."

"And that's _bad news_?" Charlene practically shouted, holding back a squeal of delight. I couldn't blame her; I also thought it sounded pretty cool. But that didn't mean I wasn't irked that they took our near-death tasks as TV show opportunities.

"Of course it's bad. It's ridiculous! This distracts from your work as Kingdom Keepers and will delay some of your ability to fight the Overtakers." He explained. "You're purpose was to protect the parks, not to be characters in just another dying Disney Channel series."

"I'll be the first to admit it, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's not of our best interest either. However, it's out of our control, isn't it?" Philby remarked. I shrugged in response. He didn't get much different responses from the rest of us.

"I do believe it is. All I wanted was to inform you so that you might take any…necessary precautions. The producers are likely advising your parents as we speak and I want to make sure that you keep as many friends and family out of this as possible. I don't want any of you to be sidetracked by the filming of your private lives. Just be careful."

"What's to be careful of?" Willa asked, receiving confused stares from Charlene and Amanda. "I mean sure, most reality TV shows are just stupid exaggerated drams with totally fake plot lines but is there any real harm in them?"

"I'm not quite positive, but I'm worried about that. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? In the meantime, try not to get too involved or distracted. Hopefully, this won't affect anything as much as I think it will."

**Gasp! A reality TV show!? Will this mean trouble for the Keepers? OF COURSE IT WILL! There will be lies involved, some totally faked out stereotypes, and a good deal of drama! Can anybody really trust the producers? We'll have to find out! Well, I won't since I already know the plot ;)**

**Also just wanted to point out that the little thing about 24 hours was my way of incorporating Disney's Monstrous Summer All-Nighter this Friday! It has become slightly displeasing to me for me because quite some kids I know are going this Friday and they're sort of reluctant about it because they would rather go on our school field trip, even though I would have been totally psyched if my parents told me we were going! A DISNEY ALL-NIGHTER SOUNDS LIKE A DREAM! IT'S LIKE OUR OPPORTUNITY TO BE A DHI!**

_Anyways, after that rant, I just wanted to say I hope you READ, REVIEW, AND REQUEST!_


	2. Dragged into it

**YES I know this is late. YES I know this is short. YES I know I can be a goddamn awful person and I'm sorry. This is really all I can say right now; I have a lot on my mind lately and I really do apologize that I always seem to be on and off, but I'm starting to learn that that's just how I am. I will try to get something up soon but no promises.**

**A HUGE sorry to kingdom-keepers-rule, I know that I've been sort of ignoring you lately, but I just get so flustered over everything that I can't seem to settle myself enough to answer. I will make myself available now, as much as I can be.**

**I AM JUST SO SORRY, GUYS! I love you all for you're support!**

Philby's P.O.V

"I assume you all know what we've called you here for." The producer said, as he entered the room and sat down at the head of the table.

In the twenty minute wait for the man to come into the board room for our meeting, the seven of us had some time to discuss what Wayne had warned us about. Even though he had seemed concerned, underneath I think none of us really believed we were at risk with the project.

"This is about the reality TV show." I stated casually.

"That's right. Now, your parents have already been sent packets with information about the program, but we've asked them to please try not to mention it, so that we don't alter your standing points, although they all seem to be onboard with the plan."

Charlene, though hesitating a moment, asked tentatively, "How exactly would this work?"

"Well, seeing how big a hit you guys already are, we wanted to help get you more out there. We won't have scripts or plotlines already made up for you, if that's what you're asking. All we want is to show the world the DHI's really are." He explained.

"So, what? You'd just film us hanging out?" Maybeck asked.

"Not all the time. Sometimes you'll see us, other times not. We want to get you acting natural. But nothing invasive." He turned to Amanda and Jess, at the farther seats. "Now, we've noticed that you girls work closely with the DHI's. We aren't going to force you onto the show, but we would like to have you join as part of our main focus as well. Although, we can't guarantee as good a pay."

"Wait," Jess stopped him, grinning. "So we can get paid for hanging out with our friends?"

"I guess you could put it like that. You are a large part of their lives, anyways, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Amanda said, taking hold of Finn's hand and giving it a squeeze. He smiled in response. "Just out of curiosity, how often would we be filmed?"

"Typically, we'll record in later parts of the day. Mostly we will when you're at school or 'hanging out', as you put it."

"So our schools have agreed to let you film us there?" Finn questioned.

"Complete authorization. And we have been notified of certain students that cannot show up on camera. Otherwise, we're all clear."

Some of us snickered at this, and although he noticed, he didn't seem to understand why we found it funny.

We spent another several minutes listening as he went over some of their regulations on privacy. After we left the boardroom, we exited the building and drove to the Frozen Marble.

"Ugh, I hate the idea that they might catch me by surprise. What if they film me while I'm in the middle of doing my make-up?" Charlene groaned, exaggeratedly.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what." Maybeck told her. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like someone's learning sweet-talk. Huh, Casanova?" Willa teased, earning a scoff from him and a blush from Charlene.

"I say he's still a rookie." Amanda smirked, then gave a wink as Finn pulled her closer to him.

"I still think it's pretty cool, though. You know, our very own reality TV show. I can just imagine how the other girls would react when the cameramen just randomly show up." Jess shook her head, "Oh my god, imagine _Jeannie_."

We laughed as she hid her face in her hands, mock-mortified.

"If they came over my house, my sister would probably hide in her room for hours until they leave." Finn chuckled.

"As if that's half the problem. School is where it gets messy. Everyone will try to dive in front of the camera. The other cheerleaders, jeez, I can just see it now." Charlene plastered a somewhat scary, big toothy Barbie doll smile on her face that had all of us dying of laughter.

"You know they said they'd be filming when we were hanging out. What if they're watching us _right now_." I said, jokingly. However, the girls seemed to be spooked, sitting perfectly erect and looking around for hidden cameras.

"Don't joke about that." Finn laughed, "Maybe next time, you'll give them a heart attack."

"Oh, ha-ha, Finn." Willa uttered sarcastically, "As if knowing you could be being secretly recorded doesn't make you somewhat edgy."

"Maybe the mall's safe." Amanda suggested, half-jokingly. "Anyone up for shopping later?"

"I'm in." Charlie said, playing with one of her bracelets.

"How about it?" She addressed Jess and Willa. "Jess, weren't you looking for a dress for that school formal coming up?"

"Yeah, but I probably won't even go. Plus, I've got to help set up the stage for the play the school's putting on."

Willa almost jumped, checking her phone for the time. "Which we are going to be late for if we don't hurry." Both girls moved out of the booth, quickly gathering their things.

"Oh, that reminds me. Maybeck, would you mind coming to help? We really need more artists working on the backgrounds." Jess asked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Waste a perfectly good Saturday on some stupid play for your school? No thanks." He muttered, receiving a harsh elbowing from Charlene.

"Come on, please? We've been working really hard on this play, and I want everything to be perfect. You're an amazing artist, Maybeck. I'll never ask you for anything ever again. Please, please, please, _please_!" Willa pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

"Come on, who could say no to that face?" Amanda teased.

Charlene stared at him expectantly, almost glaring. He sighed, "Fine."

She smiled widely, and gave him a big hug when he stood. "Thank you _so much_! I totally owe you."

"Yeah, you do." He said, jokingly as she let go.

"Come on, Maydork." Jess laughed, pulling him out to the parking lot.

"Bye, talk later." Willa grinned, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door.

I was still hung-over on the way she hugged him.

Charlene's P.O.V

"Why doesn't Jess want to go to the dance? She's never missed on before." I called to Amanda in the other changing stall.

"Yeah, but she's never had to go to one without a date before. She's always had Rob –not that I was ever ecstatic about that boy, but she said she just wouldn't want to have to go and stand all by herself." She replied sadly.

"I get it, but it is Girl's Choice, after all. She can't wait for someone to walk up to her and ask. Jess could have any boy she wanted, all she has to do is walk up and ask him." I stated, before adding as an after though. "Then telling all the other girls, 'Back off. He's mine!' We have to set boundaries."

"Jeez, Char. What kind of ideal relationship are you thinking of?" She laughed.

I chuckled, "I'm just saying, you gotta keep your guy on a tight leash. Otherwise, it gives other girls a chance to swoop in and steal him away."

She snickered, "Whatever, moving on from the rant of Charlie the Perfect Match Maker. You ready yet?"

"Yeah, give me two seconds to zip this up and…done. Okay, I'm coming out." I told her as I unlocked the door and stepped into the hall. As soon as I spotted her in her dress, my jaw hit the floor. "Oh my god, I hate you! Amanda, you look amazing in that dress!"

The ball gown was absolutely stunning, and on her it was perfect. A strapless bodice fit nicely on her frame, a satin-like white fabric speckled with tiny gold splotches, then falling in to a flowing champagne skirt with a slight train.

"I don't know, like Disney picked it out for me. Doesn't it seem a bit…?"

"Oh shut up! It's gorgeous, and you are gorgeous, so we're all happy here!" I shouted at her, overjoyed by how spectacular she looked. "Now, darling. Why haven't you showered me with compliments?"

She rolled her eyes, "I would have if you hadn't started ranting about my dress. Char, it's just magnificent! But you didn't even need me to say that, you would know just by looking in a mirror!" I giggled.

"Why, thank you." I said, immodestly.

"Let's change then do some actual shopping, sound good?" She asked, heading back into the stall.

"Sounds great."

…

"You know she's still just as obsessed as she was before."

"Jeannie is _still _in love with Finn? I thought she'd be over that by now."

"Nope. The other day, she was being so rude about us dating that I had to turn to her and be like, 'My god! You can't just be so obsessed over him! He's never going to want you, get over it!' I swear, she must have been crying for like half an hour. I kind of feel bad, but she was asking for it."

"Oooh, look at Mandy, getting all feisty."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up, blondie."

The two of us were looking around a jewelry store, trying on different bracelets and necklaces. It was fun, just the two of us hanging out. Usually it was all four of us girls, so it was nice to be just me and Amanda.

"Hey, what do you think of this?" I asked her, holding out my wrist with a studded black bangle.

"It's cute. But I don't think it would go with much of your clothes. You're more bright and happy colors." She said as she tried on a plaid bow. "How about this?"

"I love it. If only it worked as good on a brunette as it would a blonde." I replied sarcastically. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Char, can you help me out here? I think it's stuck." Amanda asked. I walked over to her and held the bow lightly, trying to get it out of her hair.

"Wow, that's really stuck in there, huh?" I yanked a little harder on it. "I think it's caught on your hair."

"Ow! Ow, Char, you're pulling on my hair! Stop, stop!" She cried. I let go immediately.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, apologizing sincerely.

"No." She laughed, then added jokingly. "It's my fault for trying to pull off something that's so last season."

"Let me give another try. It's gonna hurt, though." I warned her. She nodded, letting me take hold again. "One, two…three." I pulled on the bow as hard as I could.

She yelped, holding her head as I turned to put the hairclip down. "I think you found a faulty bow."

Amanda glared at me, good-humoredly.


End file.
